


Secret Admirers

by thatonereallyweirdlesbian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonereallyweirdlesbian/pseuds/thatonereallyweirdlesbian
Summary: Just another High School one shot.Steve finds a note in his locker from a secret admirer seconds period, and he thinks he knows who it's from.





	Secret Admirers

_And I thinks that's it. I really hope you liked it._

~~_-To_ ~~ _Secret Admirer_

I finished the letter I found in my head and just stared at it for a minute. "Steve, you do realize we're going to be late, right?" I flinched and looked over my locker and saw Natasha, my best female friend and science parter, which is why I had to go back to my locker, when I found the note. "Yeah, sorry, let me just grab my book." I replied and stuffed the note back at the top of my locker, and stuffed my science book in my backpack and ran after Nat who walked ahead to talk to her girlfriend, Skylar.

* * *

 

"Dude." Bucky said, hitting me in the back of the head at lunch. I guess I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I keep getting lost in thought trying to think of who wrote the note there were only three people in my class whose names start with To, Tori, Tom, and Tony. Tom is a friend of mine and I know that he’s straight, Tori is dating Bucky, and…I don’t know about Tony. I haven’t really talked to him since, well, I don't think I've talked to him since we've started the school year, which is strange. We used to always talk to each other in eight grade, and we were super close. Then he went somewhere over the summer, and we haven't talked since. I shook my head, still kind of stining from Bucky, and started listening to the rest of my friends conversations, only speaking when I had to.

* * *

 

After lunch I stuffed my thing in my locker and the note fell again, but this time I didn't notice that Natasha was behind me.

"What's this?" She asked holding the note away from me.

"Nothing. Give it back." I said, but I don't think I was all to convincing from the way she rolled her eyes. I was planning on going to the office and trying to ask around to see who left the not in my locker, but I guess that plan was a bust.

"Secret Admirer, huh?" She said, after reading it. The bell had rung and the entire hallway was empty except the two of us and her girlfriend, who was currently fighting with a vending machine.

"Yeah, and the fact that it's a secret is really bothering me so I would like it back to go ask who wrote it." I admitted. Nat was always better at reading people, maybe she would offer to help figure out who it was.

"Cool. This is how me and Sky got together, so I'm going to help you figure out who it's from, and don't try to act like you don't want my help." She turned around and yelled to Sky, who was now kicking the vending machine so hard I thought the glass was going to shatter. "Sky, come on. Let's go."

"But, but, Cheezits." She replied sliding down the vending machine. Nat just held out her hand making Sky get up and walk over to us, grabbing her hand and reading the note as we walked, somewhere, I don't know I just followed Natasha.

* * *

By the time the period was over we had asked everyone who it could have been, except Tori and Tony. The note was typed so we, (me, skylar, and nat) couldn't figure out the handwriting like Natasha suggested, but Skylar said that since it was typed the person must've wanted me to find them because they didn't just backspace the 'To' of their name, so I figured it wouldn't be embarrising to ask around. I was 75% sure it wasn't Tori, but I didn't think it was Tony either. I didn't think Tori would ever cheat on Bucky, but I'm pretty sure Tony hasn't talked to me for a reason. I guess I wouldn't know until I asked him, but since now Nat has science class and Sky doesn't like me, or any of the rest of us really, she abandoned the search, leaving just me and the note. I have free period this period, as well as Tori so I guess I can ask her first and just find Tony's locker after school.

* * *

_Okay then_. Now I know that Tori **does not** like me, and is  **definitely** **not** cheating on Bucky. Now I have to wash my eyes out with Holy Water before I talk to Tony, now that I don't it is _**not**_ Tori.

* * *

I thought it would definitely be Tony, but now, I don’t know if he even wants to talk to me. I found his locker, and he’s right there, it shouldn’t be that hard talking to him but, I just, I don’t think I can. He’s talking to a read haired woman, her hair a little lighter than Natasha’s. Speaking of Natasha, I was about to turn around and give up on trying to Tony when the redhead seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Steve. Go talk to him." She said, murder in her eyes.

"I was! It's just, he seems busy right now." I tried to say, her not buying it for a second. She pushed me slightly and went over to where Tony was talking to the other redhead. I couldn't hear there conversation and I didn't know if I was supposed to move or not so I just stayed there, probably looking like a freak since I was just standing there staring.

The next thing I know Nat and the other girl who was talking to Tony were walking away and laughing, and Tony was starring at me. Crap.

"Hey." Tony said with an awkward smile after walking up to me. Once again, the hallways were now empty except me and Tony.

"Hi." I responded, not knowing what to say. I haven't spoken to him in so long and I have no idea what Natasha said to him, so how am I supposed to say anything right now?!

"Um, so. I don't know what you want to talk to me about, the girl who walked up to me and Pepper wasn't very specific, but, can I just guess you found something in your locker and you want to talk to me about it?" He sighed, scrunching up his face slightly like he either didn't want to be talking about this or that he wanted to be anywhere but here, I didn't know, all I knew was that it was cute.

"Ye-Yeah. Exactly. That." I answered.

"Well did, did you like it or not? Give me something to work with here." He responded with a confused look. I had no idea what I was supposed to say.

Kissing him probably wasn't a good idea.

But then, it  _definitely was._

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a week. I feel like I failed. Please give me some constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
